Behind the Scar
by summer88
Summary: [SaekiYuuta] Yuuta recalls the old times and how he got his scar


A/N: I dig Yummi/MiYuu, but I still like SaeYuu. 3 Ok, let's just say I dig all pairings with Yuuta. X And here, I present you how I supposed Yuuta got that pretty, distinguishing scar. Forgive me if I write horribly though.

* * *

Little Yuuta never understood why those older boys liked to bully him. 

Firstly, he didn't look like a weak, feeble child, did he? He didn't even look like a girl! That was for Aniki. Uh-oh, he didn't mean that. But he thought Aniki was actually kind of pretty, sometimes.

Secondly, He never ever did anything to offend them. It was totally unreasonable. He didn't deserve this.

Lastly, he didn't even know who they were. And he didn't think they knew him either. (Unless they have been stalking him, but he thought that was impossible. He didn't know what was stalking anyway. Kaachan had mentioned it, but he didn't remember anymore.)

All these were the angry, pent up thoughts flowing through little Yuuta's innocent, ten-year-old mind.

He fought up against every bully that came along, and failed. That saddened poor little Yuuta's heart.

His pride hurt even more when Aniki had to save him from those mean bullies.

Little Yuuta had always been appreciative of his brother's help, but deep inside he wanted to stand up for himself, to fight back with his own strength.

So on yet another day, little Yuuta was once again picked on by those nasty bullies.

He fought and fought, not giving up.

Just then a boy appeared.

This older boy had blue eyes like Aniki's; they were a pretty azure blue, like the sky.

Little Yuuta remembered him. This boy was Aniki's friend.

Sae-niichan. That was what little Yuuta had addressed him then.

Part of him wanted to run over to him and ask for his protection. Yet another part of him wanted to continue battling against those evil twerps.

Little Yuuta decided that he wanted to fight.

Little Saeki stood by a corner. He wasn't sure if he should help little Yuuta.

He was certain that he liked little Yuuta, but he wasn't sure if little Yuuta would want his help.

Little Saeki decided to let littleYuuta fight for his own, first.

And so, little Yuuta fought and fought, punching, kicking, hitting. He tried everything his small, petite body could do.

But things got too much.

One big bad tall boy with a scary grinning face loomed over little Yuuta.

He took out a pencil. Boy, was that pencil sharp.

With two swift movements, the boy then chuckled out loudly.

Little Saeki decided that he couldn't leave this lying.

Little Saeki was a friendly person and it wasn't too easy to get him angry. But now he was. How could such little kids be capable of such cruel acts!

Little Saeki dashed forwards bravely. Being older and stronger, he managed to chase the bullies away.

"_This was what always happened…"_ Little Yuuta sighed. In the end, he could never leave the protection of others.

Just then, he felt a burning pain on his left of his forehead, like a cross.

It stung. Little Yuuta bit his lips. No, no.

He refused to cry in front of another. That would make him seem weaker to another person. He didn't want that.

But the tears just fell, they always did.

Little Saeki was a little shocked. At the same time, he thought that this boy, Yuuta-kun, was so brave (and not to mention cute, even if he was crying).

The boy moved forward to kiss his injury, sucking the blood off. It didn't taste all very nice but it was okay.

At long last, the bleeding and crying stopped.

Little Yuuta blushed, ashamed of his actions.

Little Saeki patted his head and smiled.

"It's okay to be weak. It's okay to ask for help. As long as you know you've tried your best."

Wow. Little Saeki never realized that he could be so philosophical.

The older boy reached for Little Yuuta's hand and placed it over his heart and gave the boy a very gentle smile.

Little Yuuta brightened up. He guessed Sae-niichan was right.

"I'll remember this, Sae-niichan!" The younger boy beamed warmly as he felt his scar with his small left hand.

This will be a memory that he'll always have. It was the day he became closer to Sae-san, and the day Sae-san cleared his mind.

"Are you thinking about the time Sae saved you_ again_?' Fuji Syusuke enquired as he saw his younger brother covering the cross with his hand, stroking it softly.

Yuuta just nodded as the thoughts ran through his head all over again.

He gave that same warm smile.

_Thank you, Sae-niichan._

Fuji Syusuke wasn't very pleased about that though, but that's a different story.


End file.
